


I never hear the word escape

by middlemarch



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: American Revolution, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He'd never expected to marry his housemaid. He'd had so many wishes he'd meant to make come true.





	

All the time Ross was at war, in the colonies, all that time he’d longed for home. For grey Nampara and Trenwith set among gardens, flower beds like lace, like spume, moths like spindrift, the Cornish sea and the sky with stars he swore he knew individually. In the forests where every tree was foreign and all scarlet a target, he dreamed of Elizabeth as she’d never been, on a swing, dancing barefoot at the shore, catching him who’d ever given chase. Returned, his sleep brought him back to that wild place, where at least his desires had been uncomplicated.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble looking at Ross's ambivalence about his life, his choices, the women he loves.
> 
> The title is from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
